The Sailor Sun Saga!
by Jeri101
Summary: With more to come! This is a really good story that introduces four new characters and a new sailor scout! R&R! This was the first fic I wrote, so be nice!
1. The Galacashki Sisters & Sailor Sun

The Sailor Sun Saga!  
  
AN: This was my first fic, so it's not that good, but it has a good plot though. Trust me, my other fics are soooo much better. Ja!  
  
Part1: The New Girl  
One day the scouts were walking to school. When they got to school they saw a new girl with light, light blonde hair and a blue bow. When everyone sat down, Ms. Haruna said, "I would like you to meet Kearra. She will be with us the rest of the year."   
Amy leaned over to Serena and said, "Hhm, she looks interesting, we should keep an eye on her." When they were walking home from school they saw elderly people laying I the street.   
"What happened?" Serena said.   
Amy took out her mini computer and said, "These people aren't really old... the youngest one here is ten."   
"Ten?" Serena asked.   
"Yes, their youth has been taken away."   
"What does that mean?" Lita asked.   
"It means there is a new enemy."   
"We gotta go tell the others," Lita said.   
They gathered at Serena's house 15 min. later. Luna and Artemis too. "You said there was a new girl at school today?" Artemis asked.   
"Yeah, but what would that have to do with anything?" Serena said.   
"Maybe she did it," Artemis said.   
"I don't think so, from what I analyzed their energy was taken around two. We were in class and she was there," Amy said.  
  
Part 2: Who is the Enemy?  
"I don't get this, the day we have a new enemy, there's also a new girl at school, but she couldn't have done it because she was there," Raye said.   
"Right, but remember Alan and Ann?" Darien asked.   
"Good thought, I'll never forget them," Mina said.   
"Let's concentrate on the enemies," Luna said. "We know they...."   
"Knock, knock, knock." There was a knock at the door.   
"Rini will you go get that?" Serena said.   
"Serena it's someone from school," Rini called. Everyone just looked at each other. Rini brought Kearra in.   
"Um, hi, um, I just wanted to ask you something that was kinda weird." Kearra said.  
"Yeah," Serena said.  
"Um, when I saw you today it felt like I knew you and that I had a bond with you," Kearra said.  
"What?" Serena said as she looked at the scouts.  
"I don't know. Do I know you?" Kearra asked.  
"I don't think so," Serena said.  
'Oh, ok, never mind, I'll, um, just go now. Bye," Kearra said.  
  
Part 3: The enemy, yet again.  
"What was that all about?" Raye said after Kearra had left.  
"I don't know," Serena replied.  
"As I was saying before, let's talk about what we know about our new enemies," Luna said. "Serena, Lita, Amy, what did you see?"  
"Well, we saw a whole bunch of bodies, they were alive, on the street, and all the bodies were elderly bodies," Lita said.  
"But, the people inside them were as young as ten," Amy said.  
"So these people must take away young people's youth," Artemis said.  
"What about that Kearra girl?" Mina asked.  
"That was interesting, what she said," Darien said.  
"Do you think she really does know me Luna?" Serena said all of a sudden.  
"Maybe she does.... Serena, have you ever seen her, talked to her, anywhere before?" Luna replied.  
"Not that I can remember."  
"I say we should go look for these enemies and worry about Kearra later," Darien said.  
"You're right, let's go!" Lita said.  
  
Part 4: A new sailor scout?  
"Whoa! This is really spooky, all these bodies," Mina said. "Are you getting anything Amy?" Mina said to Amy her was holding her mini computer.  
"No, not yet," Amy replied.  
"Hey, there's Kearra!" Rini cried.  
"Oh no, not this again, I wonder who's doing it this time," Kearra mumbled under her breath.  
"Hey, Kearra!" Serena called. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just about ask you the same question," Kearra replied.  
"Do you know what happened here?" Amy said.  
"I have no idea," Kearra replied.  
"I don't think she's the enemy," Darien whispered to Luna. "She really sounds like she has no idea."  
"We'll see," Luna said.   
"Kearra, I think you should get out of here," Amy said. "Serena, I've picked up something. Kearra, you really should go, what if whatever did this comes back?"  
"Okay," Kearra said. But, the sailor scouts didn't know that she was still there after they thought she had left. The Sailor Scouts transformed. They looked around and saw a book on the ground.   
"I'm getting strange signals from this book," Amy said. She picked it up and opened it.   
"Now we've got you!" two voices said.  
"Shodey!" a huge monster popped out of the book.  
"SUN SPOT SLAP!" The scouts turned around to see a sailor scout with a yellow bow in the front, a yellow skirt, a blue bow in the back, yellow boots, and a blue bow holding her ponytail. "Sailor Moon, here's your chance, finish it off."  
"Moon Crisis power!" "Rainbow Moon heart ache!" The monster disappeared. The people on the street began to look young again.  
"We'll get you Sailor brats!" Two girls that looked exactly alike stood back to back and faded out. The scouts turned around and looked at the new sailor scout.  
"Who are you?" Serena said.  
  
Part 5: Sailor Sun  
"My name is Sailor Sun, I came to Earth a long time ago to look for Princess Ariel."  
"Sun, we have to get your sister," a small orange cat with white paws said.  
"Okay Socks, coming," Sun said.   
"Wait, what is you real name? Where can we find you?" Mina said.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Sun said. Sailor Sun and Socks walked away.  
"Luna do you know them," Serena asked Luna.  
"I don't, we gotta find out who she is,' Luna said.  
  
Part 6: Interview with Kearra.  
The next day at school. "I think we should talk to Kearra, see if she knows anything," Amy said.   
"Why?" Serena asked.   
"Well, she was there yesterday, we should find out more about her," Lita replied. "Kearra, can you come here for a minute?" Amy called.   
"We would like to ask you some questions."   
"Questions?"   
"Okay, where did you live before you came here?" Lita asked.   
"I used to in America. My father is part Japanese. I've learned Japanese ever since I was little."   
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Amy asked.   
"One, she's actually my twin, but we don't go to the same school because our mom wants us to be two separate people, not exactly alike."   
"How sad," Lita said.   
"Well, you can be our friends, Kearra," Serena said.   
"Thanks, um, is there anything else you want to ask me?"   
"Do you know who Sailor moon is?" Serena asked.   
"Not personally, all I know is that she fights crime in Japan, why?"   
"Oh, just wondering, you can go now."   
"Lita, Serena come here, I don't think she's Sailor Sun, she doesn't know who Sailor Moon is and she doesn't seem like the Sailor Sun we met yesterday." Amy said  
"This is starting to become interesting," Lita said.  
  
Part 7: Kearra & Kiki  
"Kiki, I'm sick of all this," Kearra said to her sister.   
"We can't be conspicuous, Ke" Kiki said to Kearra.   
"I know, but today these girls asked me all these girls asked me all this stuff about me and I didn't like lying to them," Kearra said. "I think, they think I'm you."  
"What?" Kiki said.  
  
Part 8: Discussing the Enemy  
"Guess what, today there was a new girl at school that looked exactly like Kearra," Mina said.   
"Really?" Raye said.   
"Well today we talked to Kearra and she said she had a twin sister," Lita said.   
"What is the new girl's name?" Amy asked.   
"Her name is Kiki," Mina said.   
"Girls, we're not here to talk about new girls at school. We're here to talk about our new enemies," Luna said.  
"Where's Darien?" Serena said all of a sudden.  
"He's looking for anymore signs of the enemies," Artemis said.  
"What about Sailor Sun, shouldn't we talk about her, too?" Raye asked.  
"Let's concentrate on the enemies first," Luna replied.  
"Well, they must use a monster to take the youth," Amy said. "From what I analyzed that was probably the answer."   
"So, those two people must command the monster, the two people we saw," Raye said.   
"But who are they?" Serena asked.  
  
Part 9: Is Kearra Sailor Sun?  
"They're the Galacashki sisters, but more about them later." The scouts turned around to see Kearra and Darien.   
"They've struck again, we need to help,' said Darien.  
"I'll be back," Kearra said as she ran off.  
After the scouts transformed Serena turned to Darien and said, "Why was Kearra with you? Now she probably knows who we are!"  
"That's why I said we need to help, not implying how, and she ran off, so I don't thin she knows. Plus, I couldn't help it, she followed me."   
"Darien, Serena are you coming?' Rini called.   
"Yeah." As they were running Serena leaned over and whispered to Darien, "How did Kearra know who the enemies were? Is she Sailor Sun?"  
"I don't know, all I know is that we better find out who they are and where they're from," Darien replied. "She could be one of them, maybe that's how she knew."  
  
Part 10: The Enemy is Back  
"Do you see them Mercury?" Serena said to Amy who had on her VR goggles and was holding her mini computer.   
"They're somewhere near that tree!" Amy replied.   
"Another book?" Raye said, as they got closer to the tree. "I'm not opening it. Sailor Moon, why don't you open it so you can be ready to defeat it."  
"Don't open it, it will just make more work for you. Try to defeat the sisters first," a voice, said from behind them.  
"Kearra what are you doing here and how do you.... Sailor Sun?" Serena spotted Sailor Sun standing next to Kearra.  
"No time to worry about that, let's fight!" said Sailor Sun.  
"Ha ha ha, you'll never catch us, Kerakera, get them!" A monster came out of the book Serena was holding.  
"Aah!" she screamed.   
"Sun Spot Slap! Sailor Moon, quick, while it's trying to get up!"  
"Moon Crisis Power! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The monster disappeared. "Who are you?" Serena said to the two enemies.  
"We're the Galacashki sisters, sent by the klark star. We are here to collect youth so that everyone on our planet will live forever. Now we must go." The Galacashki sisters disappeared.  
  
Part 11: Who really is Sailor Sun?  
The scouts turned around and said to Sailor Sun, "Please, tell us who you are!"  
"Sun. we have to go get your sister," Socks said. Sailor Sun and Socks walked away.   
"I don't get this, we thought Kearra was Sailor Sun, but she can't be because she was standing right next to Sailor Sun," Serena said.   
"How did she know who the enemies were if she isn't Sailor Sun?" Amy asked rhetorically.  
"I hope we find out who Sailor Sun is soon because I really would like to know," Lita said.  
"Maybe Sailor Sun won't tell us who she is because she doesn't want anyone to know," suggested Mina.  
"Well, if she told us we'd have to tell her who we are," Raye pointed out.  
"Doesn't Kearra seem strange? It's like she knows something that she doesn't want to tell. Maybe she knows who Sailor Sun is," Darien suggested.  
"Yeah, but Kearra can't be Sailor Sun because of what we saw," Mina said.  
"Then who really is Sailor Sun?" Serena said.  
  
Part 12: The conclusion: The mystery is solved!  
"I'm Sailor Sun," The scouts turned around to see Kearra and.... "Kiki?" Mina said. "Yes, I'm Sailor Sun. My name is Kiki. This is my sister Kearra. We used to live in the U.S where we fought many enemies, including the Galacashki sisters."   
"So that's how Kearra knew who they are," Mina said to Amy.  
"Even though," Kiki continued, "Kearra isn't a Sailor scout, she would always help me. She would always tell me if she saw something suspicious. Right now the real reason we're in Japan is because we are in hiding. We can't tell you from who or why. All you should know is that I'm Sailor Sun and that the Galacashki sisters and others we have fought from their planet are dangerous. We thought we had sent them back to their planet, but somehow they must have returned. Now that you know more about me and my sister why don't you tell me who you are," Kiki concluded.   
All the Sailor scouts told Kiki whom they are ending with, "I am Rini," and they started talking and asking questions to and about each other. Little did they know that their adventure together was just beginning.  
To be continued...   



	2. Introducing... Sailor Sky!

Introducing... Sailor Sky!  
  
Part 1: The first sign.  
"NOOOOO!" Kearra screamed, as she ran in front of Sailor Sun. "Don't hurt my sister!"  
"Kearra, it's okay, go, get out of here," Sun said.   
"No," Kearra said as she turned back to face the monster. "Leave my sister alone!"  
"She's your sister, eh?" The monster said.  
"Kearra, go, I can handle it," Sun said.  
"No, I'm staying here with you," Kearra said. Sun thought she saw something on Kearra's forehead, but she thought it was just her imagination.  
"Sorry, We got here as soon as we could," Sun and Kearra turned around to see Sailor Moon, along with Sailors Mini Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter.  
"Sailor moon, please get rid of that monster," Sailor Sun said.  
"Moon Crisis power! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The monster disappeared.   
Sun turned to Kearra and said, "Kearra, could I have a word with you?"  
  
Part 2: The Dreaded Conversation  
"Kearra, you can't interfere with my job as a Sailor Scout. You need to make sure you're safe. I don't want anything to happen to you," Kiki said to Kearra.   
"Yeah, but I don't want anything to happen to you either," Kiki thought she saw the thing on Kearra's forehead again as she said that, but she ignored it.  
"Hey, Kiki, thanks for holding off the monster for us until we got here," Serena said as she came up to Kiki.  
"Hey, it's alright, as long as nothing happens to me," Kiki said with a smile.  
"Hey, where's Kearra?" Serena asked. "Wasn't she with you? Where did she go?"  
"I don't know," Kiki answered. As Kiki was walking home with Socks, Kearra appeared. "Hey, where were you?" Kiki asked her.  
"Oh, somewhere," Kearra replied nonchalantly.   
  
Part 3: Another Sailor Scout?  
The next day Kearra was walking home with Serena, Lita, and Amy. "Where did ya disappear to yesterday, Kearra?" Serena asked her.  
"I had somewhere to go, okay?" Kearra replied forcefully.  
"Okay, sorry, you don't have to get all mad," Serena said.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, I want my own right to privacy and you're the second person to ask me that."  
"Serena, look out!" Amy said all of a sudden.  
"Loo key!" a monster had just popped out of a book that was on the ground.  
"Quick, you guys gotta transform," Kearra said as she ran off.  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Mercury Star power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Huh, it didn't work," Sailor Moon said.  
"Sky clouds circle!" The scouts turned around. She looked just like Sailor Sun, except she had a white bow in front, a white skirt, and white boots with blue trim. "I could get used to this," She mumbled under her breath. "Now Sailor Moon!"  
"Moon Crisis Power! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" After the monster disappeared Serena turned to Sailor Sky and said, "Who are you?"  
  
Part 4: Sailor Sky  
"Yesterday I found out that I am a sailor scout, Sailor Sky, That was the first battle I've ever battled as a sailor scout. It is so weird, I'm used to watching you guys."  
"Kearra?" Serena questioned her.  
"Mm hmm," Kearra nodded and smiled. "At first I couldn't believe it, but if my sister, my twin sister is a sailor scout then I must be one too."  
"Have you told Kiki yet?" Lita asked.  
"No, I don't know how, since she knows I wanted to be one, she might not believe me."  
"Well, why don't you just transform in front of her," Lita said.  
"Well, it depends where we are," Kearra said,  
"Hey what happened?" said Sailors Venus and Sun who had just run up behind them.   
Serena turned to them and said, "We were walking home from school when we were attacked, but Sailor Sky here helped us when Mercury's attack wouldn't work."  
Sailor Sun eyed Sailor Sky suspiciously then turned to Sailor Moon and said, "So I guess it's safe now. We can go home, right?"  
"Yeah probably, I think they're gone," Serena replied.  
Sailor Sun untransformed and started to walk away. After about 2 seconds Sailor Sky untransformed and ran to catch up with Kiki. "Kiki wait!"  
  
Part 5: The Revealation  
"Didn't I tell you not to interfere Kearra, what are you doing here?" Kiki asked her.  
"I need to tell you something Kiki," Kearra answered her. "I'm Sailor Sky."  
"Yeah, right Ke. I know how long you wanted to be a Sailor scout."  
By that time Kiki and Kearra had arrived home. "I'm not lying Kiki!" Kearra cried. When they got to their room Kearra said, "I'll prove it to you."   
She transformed as Kiki was staring at her the whole time. "So you really are Sailor Sky?" Kiki said as she hugged Kearra. Kearra nodded. "That's great! I know we'll have many adventures together!" But, little did Kiki know that her and Kearra would go through more stuff together then she could ever dream of.  
To be continued.... 


End file.
